Recently, there has been considerable interest within the detergent industry for laundry detergents which are "compact" and therefore, have low dosage volumes. To facilitate production of these so-called low dosage detergents, many attempts have been made to produce high bulk density detergents, for example with a density of 600 g/l or higher. The low dosage detergents are currently in high demand as they conserve resources and can be sold in small packages which are more convenient for consumers. However, low density detergent products (e.g., less than 600 g/l) are still desired in many countries which do not prefer compact detergents.
Generally, there are two primary types of processes by which detergent granules or powders can be prepared. The first type of process involves spray-drying an aqueous detergent slurry in a spray-drying tower to produce highly porous detergent granules. In the second type of process, the various detergent components are dry mixed after which they are agglomerated with a binder such as a nonionic or anionic surfactant. In both processes, the most important factors which govern the density of the resulting detergent granules are the density, porosity and surface area of the various starting materials and their respective chemical composition.
There has been interest in the art for providing processes which increase the density of detergent granules or powders. Particular attention has been given to densification of spray-dried granules by post tower treatment. For example, one attempt involves a batch process in which spray-dried or granulated detergent powders containing sodium tripolyphosphate and sodium sulfate are densified and spheronized in a Marumerizer.RTM.. This apparatus comprises a substantially horizontal, roughened, rotatable table positioned within and at the base of a substantially vertical, smooth walled cylinder. This process, however, is essentially a batch process and is therefore less suitable for the large scale production of detergent powders. More recently, other processes have developed for increasing the density of "post-tower" or spray dried detergent granules. Typically, such processes require a first apparatus which pulverizes or grinds the granules and a second apparatus which increases the density of the pulverized granules by agglomeration. These processes achieve the desired increase in density by treating or densifying "post tower" or spray dried granules. The art is also replete with disclosures of processes which entail agglomerating detergent compositions. For example, attempts have been made to agglomerate detergent builders by mixing zeolite and/or layered silicates in a mixer to form free flowing agglomerates.
Furthermore, it has been long-established practice for detergent formulators to use builder materials and combinations thereof in detergent compositions. By way of example, certain clay minerals have been used to adsorb hardness cations, especially in fabric laundering operations. Further, the zeolites (or aluminosilicates) have been suggested for use in various cleaning situations as detergency builders. For example, water-insoluble aluminosilicate ion exchange materials have been widely used in detergent compositions throughout the industry. While such builder materials are quite effective and useful, they account for a significant portion of the cost in most any fully formulated detergent composition. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a builder material which performs as well as or better than the aforementioned builders, and importantly, is also less expensive.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a process which produces a granular and/or agglomerated detergent composition from starting detergent ingredients including an improved builder material which can improve the flow properties and the cleaning performance of the composition. Also, there remains a need for such a process which is more efficient and economical to facilitate large-scale production of low dosage or compact detergents.